


Lonely Little Ratte

by hugh_jassmann



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lonliness, Masturbation, Pining, i guess, why cant i write anything longer than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugh_jassmann/pseuds/hugh_jassmann
Summary: Verner's mind starts to vander





	Lonely Little Ratte

He couldn’t stop thinking about him. That big, tall, handsome die-headed man. Werner always thought himself to be quite methodical, logical, never really letting himself be bothered with the workings of interpersonal relationships, quickly brushing off crushes as needless distractions. That’s why when he found himself lying in bed unable to sleep because his thoughts were plagued with the dice man, he got a little nervous. He had a big project he was working on, a new tank prototype…. Surely this would impede his work? How was he supposed to scan blueprints and schematics on so little sleep? He squirmed frustratedly in his sock-turned-sleeping bag. 

A furious blush crossed his cheeks as he recalled the way the man charmed him and complimented him, and he let out an embarrassed sputter as he felt a bloom of heat in his stomach. It was a feeling he wasn't too familiar with, whenever he felt it he didn't let himself indulge. He tried to chase the thoughts of Dice away but they kept pushing their way back in, and the man’s charming grin made his heart burn. 

He moved his hands down his body, petting the fur on his chest and stomach, trying hard to imagine his little hands were actually Dice’s. He ghosted his fingers lower, teasing himself through his miniature hand-sewn boxers. The little rodent squeaked as he rubbed his length through his bottoms, his left hand traveling back up his body to cart through the fur on his chest. It didn't take long before he was huffing quietly, finishing in his boxers and calling out for the object of his affections. 

He caught his breath, still petting his body, mindlessly imagining it was the other man rubbing soothing circles into him.


End file.
